The objective of the proposed study is to determine the efficacy of using porous high density polyethylene (PHDPE) as a coating on the roots of artificial teeth. The study will evaluate the tissue growth into the PHDPE tooth root coating and determine if such in growth is sufficient to stabilize an artificial tooth. The PHDPE coating will be applied to cylindrical titanium pellets. The design parameters to be considered in the proposed study are the pore size and thickness of the PHDPE coating. A two stage surgical implantation procedure will be utilized. First PHDPE titanium tooth roots will be implanted into the alveolar bone of healed mandibular extraction sites in canines. After four weeks an incision will be made in the mucosa overlying the implant and transgingival titanium posts will be screwed into a pretapped hole in the tooth root. A crown will then be affixed to the post. The free standing artificial teeth will function for periods up to two years. A clinical evaluation of the implant performance will include measurements of mobility and sulcus depth, and radiography. Histological studies of the tissue in an around the implant root will be performed after sacrifice of the experimental animals. Microradiograph and scanning and transmission electron microscopy will also be utilized in the study of the involved tissues.